deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man vs. Raiden (Metal Gear)
Backgrounder_(722).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon SM vs R3.jpg|Simbiothero V3 SM vs RA2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 SM vs R.jpg|Simbiothero Spider-Man vs. Raiden 'is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by Strunton. Description ''Marvel vs Metal Gear...Again. This time it's the battle of the super humans who manage to over come impossible odds and defeated Wolverine. Can Spider-Man avenge Wolverine's death or will he be cut down to reality just like Wolverine? Interlude '''Bolt: Wolverine is suppose to unkillable. You would think he's unbeatable, but these two have proven that to not be true. Yeah not the best connection but it's something. Rush: Peter Parker, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Bolt: And Raiden, the cyborg ninja of Metal Gear. Rush: For this fight, we will be observing both the Marvel 616 Peter Parker and The Marvel 616 Superior Spider-Man. Bolt: "Oh but Bolt, that's not fair because it's not Peter's conscience in that body even though the stats are unaffected but..." SHUT UP! This is our show and this is how we wanna do it. He's Rush and I'm Bolt. ''' Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Spider-Man Rush: Peter Benjamin Parker. Peter was born to C.I.A agents Richard and Mary Parker '''Bolt: Who got killed when Peter was at a young age. Superhero cliché number 1. Rush: After their deaths, Peter was raised by Aunt May and Uncle Ben in Forest Hills, New York. Bolt: If you thought dead parents wasn't enough to change Peter's life, you're so wrong. Everything truly changed when he was a teenager. The puberty years. Rush: While on a trip a science exhibition about radiology, Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider. This changed Peter's DNA and gave him the strength and agility of a spider. Bolt: I call BS on that statement, especially once we explain his feats but the point is increased Peter's stats. Rush: In order to test out his new abilities, Peter entered a wrestling match to earn some extra cash. Peter won the match, but was scammed out of his money. Shortly after he was scammed, a burglar robbed the man that scammed Peter and managed to escape. Peter could've stopped him but he didn't because "it wasn't his problem." Bolt: Well it soon became his problem, when the burglar killed Peter's uncle. That's right. Out of EVERYBODY in NEW YORK CITY, the burglar killed the ONE person closest to Peter at the time. Rush: After learning the burglar was the same person Peter let escape from the wrestling match, he decided to use his powers more responsibly. He learned that "with great power, comes great responsibility." Uncle Ben: With great powers, comes great responsibility. Remember that Pete. Remember that. Bolt: Peter took the words of his uncle, and applied it to his life. He became the hero New York City needed. He became...the Spider-Man. Rush: As the Spider-Man, Peter had to use his many powers and abilities to save the city from all kinds of threats. Bolt: Peter is like, crazy strong. He's said to be able to lift 40 tons. People think that's Peter's limit but that's far from it. In one comic, Spider-Man was able to lift a skyscraper. Rush: This alone should put Peter's strength at least at 1000 tons. Bolt: Like a spider? Please. I don't see spiders just lifting buildings all willy nilly. Rush: Peter is also ridiculously fast. He can dodge automatic fire and can move at 200 mph. Bolt: 200? Please, that's major lowballing. Spidey can evade the Hulk, who can move faster than the speed of sound, dodged Electro's lightning, which lightning moves at 224,000 mph, and even managed to dodge multiple blasts coming at the speed of light before eventually getting hit by one of them. That's right. Spider-Man can dodge attacks moving over 670,000,000 mph. Rush: Bolt that's superior Spidey though? Bolt: It's still Marvel 616, there was no known improvements to Spidey's stats, and we clearly said we would still include those feats as legit because it's our show. Rush: True. Peter also has amazing durability. He's survived point blank explosions and beatings from the likes of the Juggernaut, The Rhino and the Incredible Hulk. Bolt: Like a spider? Rush: Well I don't know if it's like a spider but he can do a couple of things like a spider. By altering his body's electron attractions, Peter can climb along any surface and can shoot webs from his web shooters strong enough support building and even contain the Hulk. Bolt: Like a spider? Rush: He even has the Parker Sense, which let's him know if two of his ex girlfriends are talking to each other. Bolt: Wait what? Rush: It happened. Bolt: I think I need the Parker Sense. But what truly makes Spider-Man dangerous is his spider sense. Ruah: The spider sense is a danger sense that alerts Peter of any incoming danger. It's basically like a combat precognition, increasing his combat experience and spatial awareness. With this, Pete has created his own fighting style known as Way of the Spider. This can counter any form of martial arts. Spidey has gone toe to toe with masters of combat blind folded like Captain America. He's even defeated Iron Fist, who's one of the greatest martial artists in the world. Bolt: Peter is a genius. He has an IQ of 250. He's so smart that even Reed Richards has acknowledge his intelligence. One time Spidey even disarmed a bomb that not even Reed or Tony Stark could disarm. Rush: For as OP Peter can be, he's still not perfect. His bright and colorful costume can make stealth difficult and has a weakness to chemicals that can be released by Anti-Venom. Bolt: Even still. Peter is cool in my book. That's why he's the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Peter Parker: Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: "With great power comes great responsibility." This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spider-man. Raiden Rush: Born in Liberia, a young boy named Jack was orphaned and alone. He would soon be taken up by the leader of the Patriots, Solidus Snake. There he became the commander and top soldier of the child soldiers. His high kill count gave him the name Jack the Ripper. He accomplished all this and he was only 10 years. Bolt: Oh my. Can imagine him during puberty? H-Has he been through puberty? At the age of 20, he still looks like he's waiting for the stones to drop. Rush: After the Liberian Civil War, Jack got married and had a kid(so obviously the stones dropped), teamed up with Solid Snake to take down the Patriots, killed foster daddy, got captured by the Patriots and received many cybernetic implants and enhancements into his body. Turning him into a cyborg ninja. He also received the codename Raiden. Bolt: Because everyone in Metal Gear played Mortal Kombat and decided to compare him to Lord Raiden, the thunder god. Rush: After becoming a cyborg, Raiden became extremely powerful. Raiden is 75 percent artificial. The only part of him that's still human is just his face that you see. Bolt: Like 2014 Robocop? Rush: Pretty much. Bolt: Raiden is extremely strong. He can lift and throw a Metal Gear Ray with ease, and a Metal Gear Ray weighs over 1,000 tons. And that was just before he reached his final form. After a run in with the Colgate using Jetstream Sam, who was able to block bullets moving almost 3x the speed of sound, Raiden was forced to upgrade into a newer and better cyborg body. Rush: In his new body, Raiden was able to lift a building sized sword and swing at speeds faster than the eye could see. Bolt: Dang that is some anime stuff right there. Rush: Raiden can outrun bullet trains, which can move over 200 mph, deflect automatic fire and run on walls. He's even survive hits from Senator Armstrong, someone who could destroy a Metal Gear EXCELSUS with a single punch. Bolt: Raiden has also matched Armstrong when it comes to strength which, once again, destroyed Metal Gear EXCELSUS in a punch. Rush: Raiden has so many weapons. But the one weapons he carries with him a daily basis is the Murasama. A sword that can cut on a molecular level, cut through nanomachines son, and can cut adamantium. Bolt: Other weapons include Blood Lust, Dystopia, and L'Entrager. His sub weapons include grenades, rocket launchers, and boxes....lots and lots of boxes. Rush: Raiden even has a 3D Photo Frame that projects an image of a dancing woman. Bolt: Wait he does? If he lives through this, tell him to buy one for me please. Rush: If Raiden takes too much damage in a fight, he can always repair himself with repair nanopaste. He can carry up to 5 of these. Bolt: That's nice but does he really need stuff to heal him. I mean he doesn't feel pain. Rush: Well he doesn't but if he deactivates his pain inhibitors he'll transform into a super mode named Jack the Ripper, the true nature of Raiden. Bolt: Jack the Ripper increases Jack's already impressive speed and strength and makes him more blood thirsty. Rush: It also increases the duration of Blade Mode. Blade Mode increases Raiden's reaction time somewhere between 50-90%, though it's pretty obvious that it should much higher. Bolt: Raiden can deliver several slashes per second and can detect weak points on any person or cyborg. Rush: Now some calcs have put Blade Mode's speed at speeds faster than mach 2000. Bolt: Now I don't agree with Narutoforums on a lot of things, and this just seems to crazy to believe. Rush: Well Metal Gear is a crazy verse. It's basically Super Soldier Anime the game. Bolt: Yeah whatever, but I guessss we'll take it as legit in this fight. Don't expect us to always accept Narutoforums. Rush: Raiden is impressive but he still has a few flaws. If he's not fighting an opponent without electrolytes, he's basically fighting on a time limit. Also his super forms burn through them at a much faster pace. Also his blood is not natural and must be changed daily like the oil in a car. Bolt: Still I'm sure he finds it worth it. Raiden: I am lightning. The rain transformed. Intermission Rush: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Bolt: It's time for a 3 PART DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLE! DEATH BATTLE! Strunton New York City '' Metal Gears and Cyborg PMC troops were roaming the street. The cow mooos and bullet fire filled the sunset sky. Citizens were scared. Running for their lives. Only one person...errr...cyborg could save them. That cyborg was running across the roofs of buildings. Sneaking pass the Metal Gears and cyborgs. The cyborg jumped off one of the buildings and hid behind one of the buildings, hiding from the Metal Gears and cyborgs. That cyborg was Raiden(well of course it was who else could it have been?). ---- CODEC CALL INCOMING Raiden answered his call. '''Raiden:'Hello? Kevin:'Raiden? Are you there? '''Raiden:'I just said hello. Kind of already there Kevin. 'Kevin:'How's your status? 'Raiden:'The Metal Gears and PMC Troops are roaming the streets and killing countless citizens. I'd better go ahead and finish them off '''Kevin: Yeah. I think it's best you finish them off as quickly as you can. The quicker you finish, the quicker you can be back home to your wife and kid. Raiden:'Yeah I know. '''Kevin:'Well go! The longer we talk, the more people are being killed. 'Raiden:'On it! ---- CODEC CALL ENDED Raiden readied his Murasama blade, ready to take down the deadly Metal Gears and PMC troops. He came from behind the building to strike, but when he did, the Metal Gears were already destroyed and the PMC troops were webbed up. 'Raiden:'What the? Who? Another Metal Gear quickly came from out of the sky(it obviously jumped from another location, it didn't just fall from the sky). Raiden readied the Murasama. The Metal Gear moooed. Before Raiden could strike he hear someone yell. '''???:Get readied for a daily dose of beating from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Spidey delivered a kick so powerful that it one-shot the Metal Gear. Spidey looked back at Raiden. Raiden:'Who are you?! Get out of my way! Spidey breaks the 4th wall and talks to the audience '''Spider-Man:'Why is this guy so mad? Didn't I just stop whatever these cow things and gunmen are for him? People these days. Spidey resumes the convo. 'Spider-Man:'Who am I? Who are you? I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. And you should be thankful that I saved you from whatever those things are. 'Raiden:'Look I-- Raiden was quickly cut of by one of the PMC Soldiers stupid enough to start firing at them. 'Cyborg PMC Trooper:'Die!!! '''Raiden:(*sighs) Raiden quickly dashes at the cyborg. He began to slash at the cyborg, slicing the bullets. Getting closer and closer. Raiden soon got close enough. He activated Blade Mode. Everything slowed down around him. He sliced off the PMC's arm, and quicker than the PMC could realize what was happening, he was already in hundred of tiny pieces. Raiden ended the assault by ripping out his spine and crushing it, refueling all his stats. Spider-Man:'Whoa. I thought I could this fight E-T rated, but this just got M rated here. '???:'Web head. Be careful. Spidey looked down at his watch. Spidey made a quick surprised monkey sound, kind of like how he does in Ultimate Spider-Man. '''Spider-Man:'Fury? 'Nick Fury:'Yeah it's me. I want you to be careful. That's the cyborg that killed Wolverine. 'Spider-Man:'This is the guy that killed Logan? Logan lost to this Skynet reject who's life dream is to become...a pirate I'm guessing because of the one eye? Ooh sorry Nick. 'Nick Fury:'I want you take this guy end. We're going to arrest him for the murder of Logan. I need you to keep him busy until we get there. 'Spider-Man:'Alright I'll see what I can do. 'Nick Fury:'Good Luck web head. ---- CODEC CALL INCOMING 'Kevin:'WHOA! That's Spider-Man. He's the hero of New York City. I thought he was only real in the comic books. 'Raiden:'So he's not a threat. 'Kevin:'He shouldn't be '''Raiden: Oh well-- Raiden was interrupted by Spidey. Spidey shot webs at him but Raiden quickly dodged the web fire. Raiden: Hold on. I goota go. Brb. CODEC CALL ENDED ---- Raiden: What are you doing?! Spider-Man:'Hey buddy. You're under the arrest for murdering Logan. '''Raiden(thoughts):'Who's Logan? 'Spider-Man:'So unless you want a real beating, you might wanna just turn yourself in now and just wait for S.H.I.E.L.D to get here. 'Raiden:'Fat chance if you think I'm not going down without a fight. 'Spider-Man:'Well then prepare yourself for your daily dose of beating from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. '''FIGHT! Part 1 Web Head Battles The Insane Powers of Raiden (Cue Stranger I Remain - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) Spidey shot web shots at Raiden. RT (Hold) + LS + X Raiden performed the ninja run attack. Slicing the webs that were fired at him at lightning fast speeds. Spidey kept firing more web shots to keep his distance game going. Raiden kept slicing through the webs with his Murasama, closing the distance. Raiden was face to face with Spidey. Y Y Y Raiden performs the triple kick combo. The sword comes close to hitting Spidey, but Spidey dodges. Raiden continuously swings his sword to hit Spidey but, dang it, Spidey was just dodging and dodging. Spider-Man: You know you really shouldn't play with swords. Spidey shot a string of web at Raiden's sword and yanked it out of Raiden's hand. Spidey grabbed the blade and shoved it into the ground. Spider-Man: How about I help you out and keep you from cutting your other eye out. Sound good? Raiden: Are you making fun of my missing eye? Spider-Man: Maybe? Raiden: Alright funny guy. I'll give you something to laugh about RT + LS Raiden ran towards Spidey at full speed with his Ninja Run. Spidey shot web shots towards Raiden but he managed to dodge them and get closer to him. Spider-Man saw him getting closer. Before Spidey realized. They were face to face. Spidey was quick. He threw a punch. Sadly, Raiden was just as quick to react. ---- Quick Time Event Raiden grabbed Spidey's fist and stopped the punch. Spider-Man: What? X X X X X X X X X X POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! Raiden gave Spidey 10 punches to the ribs. The force of the punches caused Spidey to stumble back a bit, but he was still standing. Both fighters threw their fists towards each other. X'' Spidey missed Raiden, but Raiden didn't miss Spidey. '''POW! His fist hit Spidey square in the face. The force caused Spidey to fly into one of the buildings in the background. Spidey was hurt. END OF QUICKTIME EVENT ---- Spider-Man: Ugh. I gotta get away from this guy if I wanna have any chance of beating him. Spidey quickly climbed the building that he was recently knocked into. Meanwhile, Raiden ran towards his sword that Spidey stuck into the ground. '''''B Raiden retrieved the sword that was stuck into the ground. Raiden:'I sure hope he doesn't think he get away by climbing that building. ---- ''Top of the Skyscraper Spidey was patching up his side that Raiden beaten with his webs. '''Spider-Man: I need to think of a way to beat this guy. He's obviously a strong guy fir a Skynet reject. Tingle Spider-Man: Uh oh. Spidey sense is tingling. Spidey quickly ran towards the edge of skyscraper to see what Raiden was doing at the bottom of it. When he looked over the edge, he saw Raiden running up the wall. Spider-Man: What?! Raiden made it to the top of the building. He dashed towards Spidey, attempting to slice him. Thankfully his spidey sense and agility assisted him in barely dodging the blade. And I mean barely. Spidey ran towards Raiden. Attempting to delivering another punch. LS (towards Spidey) + X Raiden blocked the attack with his sword. Spidey quickly threw another punch but again... LS (towards Spidey) + X Raiden blocked the attack again. Spidey quickly shot a string of web at Raiden's leg. It hit his leg. Spidey quickly yanked the web, causing Raiden to fall hard on his cybernetic tail. ---- QUICK TIME EVENT Spidey hopped into the air. while falling he was ready to deliver an elbow to Raiden's ribs. X'' Raiden quickly performed a handspring and hit Spidey in the ribs, again. Except this time it was with his feet. Raiden stood back to feet and Spidey was laying on the ground, agonizing in pain. END OF QUICK TIME EVENT ---- ''RB Raiden threw a grenade at Spidey. It landed next to Spidey's face. The grenade blew up and sent Spidey flying off of the building. Raiden: Sorry bud. Didn't mean to blow you up like that. Well I guess that takes care of him. Now to call Kevin back. ---- CALLING KEVIN Raiden: Kevin? Kevin: Yeah? What's up Raiden? Raiden: I just killed the itsy bitsy spider. Sorry. But I had too. Kevin: Awww! I liked him. Raiden: Well I think. You should get somebody to come get me. My work is done. Kevin: Alright. Be seeing ya soon. Peace. Raiden: Uh, yeah. Peace CODEC CALL ENDED ---- K.O? Wait never mind false alarm. It's not over. Spidey is still alive. Spidey made his way back to the top of the building. Lookin pretty pissed off if you ask me. But I would too if I just took a bomb to the face. Raiden: What? You survived that bomb to the face. Spider-Man: Well I'm standing here right now. So unless I'm I a ghost or a zombie, the answer is yes. Raiden: You know you really like to make jokes. Spider-Man: Yep. Undiscovered talent right here. Raiden: Hmmm. Well let's see if you can dodge this. PAUSE Raiden equips himself with his heat seeking rocket launcher. Resume Spider-Man: Whoa. Where did this guy get a rocket launcher from? Does he have Deadpool's magic pocket? Raiden: Nighty night, spider. Raiden fire the rocket launcher's missile. Spider-Man: I sure hope you don't think this is enough to beat me do you? A rocket launch-- BOOM! Spidey was talking too much that he didn't notice the missile was moving faster than he realized. Spider-Man wasn't down yet though. He was still in good shape to keep fighting. Raiden(Thoughts): Is this guy some kind of cyborg? He has no other reason for surviving that missile and grenade blowing up in his face. RT(Hold) + LS Raiden dashed towards Spidey, hoping to slice him with his blade. RT(Hold) + LS + X X X X X Y Raiden was just running and slicing away. He was getting closer and closer to Spidey. Spidey shot a web string at the blade and again disarmed Raiden. When he got the blade this time, he threw the sword off of the building they were fighting on. Spider-Man: Yeah. Good Luck fighting without your sword, Ultron. Raiden smirked. ---- QUICK TIME EVENT Raiden dashed towards Spidey. X (Failed To Hit) Raiden threw a powerful punch, but Spidey dodged it. Y (Failed To Hit) Raiden threw another punch but Spidey jumped into the air to avoid the punch. X (Failed To Hit) ' Raiden jumped into the air to try to grab Spidey and slam him into the ground. Spidey ended up being the one to grab Raiden and slammed him into the ground. ''END OF QUICK TIME EVENT...WHAT A FAIL RAIDEN ---- Raiden got up and tried to dash back towards Spidey. Throw multiple punches at Spidey, but none of them hit. Raiden threw one more punch but Spidey quickly jumped into the air, grabbed Raiden's neck with his feet, and spun in midair...causing Raiden to fall quickly on his knees. Raiden attempted to get up but Spidey didn't let him. Spidey delivered a powerful punch. The force of the punch knocked Raiden off of the skyscraper. After a pretty high fall, Raiden finally landed on the ground next to his sword. He began to bleed a little bit of red blood. Spidey came to the ground. '''Spider-Man: I know Skynet likes to make their robots bleed but come on. B'' Raiden stumbles to get up. He grabs his sword. Spidey however shoots his web string at the blade and grabs the blade. He throws the blade with incredible force at Raiden. The blade penetrated Raiden. The blade stabbing him in the gut. '''Spider-Man: Had enough Arnold? ---- CODEC CALL INCOMING Kevin: Raiden stop! You can't keep going against him. Spider-Man seems to be more than he seems. Raiden: Kevin. I can handle him. I fight foes who makes this guy look like a chump. Kevin: Raiden stop going. You'll keep losing blood the more and more you go against him. Raiden: Kevin no. I can beat him. Deactivate my pain inhibitors. Kevin: Raiden. Think about what you're doing. Think about your wife and your kid. Think about- Raiden: Kevin. I know that. I'll see them again. Just let me finish this guy off. Kevin: (*sighs). Alright Raiden. I hope you know what you're doing. CODEC CALLS ENDS ---- '(Push) LS + RS A red aura appears around Raiden. Spidey wipes his eyes to make sure he sees what sees. Spidey breaks the 4th wall. Spider-Man: Ok. Am I smoking something or is this dude glowing red? Pardon my French but Que se passe-t-il?(What is going on?) Spidey resumes the fight. Raiden: Pain. This is why I fight Spider-Man: What are you talking about? Raiden: This is my norm. My nature. Spider-Man: Ok this guy is just rambling on about something. Nick Fury: No he's not. Spidey sees Nick Fury talking him in his watch. Nick Fury: Whatever he's doing, it's what he used to kill Logan so be extra careful webhead. Spider-Man: Alright Fury. I think I kind of got that by now. Spidey ends the chat. Spider-Man: Alright buddy. I don't what you're doing, but it's not going to defeat me. Unless you're can pack more punch than Hulk, Juggernaut, or the Koo-laid man, this magic act is not going to beat me. Raiden: We'll see. Spider-Man: Yes we will. Raiden: I think it's time for Jack the Ripper..to let er rip! Raiden dashed towards Spidey at greater speeds than before. Spidey: Uh oh. Maybe this isn't a good idea TO BE CONTINUED... Part 2 Spider-Man vs. Jack the Ripper Raiden dashed towards Spidey at greater speeds than before. Spider-Man: Uh oh. Maybe this isn't a good idea. Raiden was quickly face to face with Raiden (Cue The Only Thing I Know For Real - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) TINGLE X X X X X Spidey's spider sense went off. Raiden swung 5 light attacks towards Spidey. Thanks to his Spidey sense, Spidey manage to baaaaaarely dodge getting cut in to pieces. The blade did manage to hit Spidey's suit, cutting both the suit and his skin. Spider-Man: Hey watch the suit. This thing cost money to have fixed. Spider-Man(thoughts): I'm starting to bleed. I gotta get away and heal myself...again. Spider-Man began to swing off the building as fast as he could to get away from Raiden and his Jack the Ripper form. Jack the Ripper: I sure hope you don't think you'll get away that easily bug. Pause Raiden equips himself with Dystopia. Resume Raiden jumps off the building. Spider-Man: What is he doing? Y'' While in midair, Raiden swung his sai. A purple magnetic force came out of the sai, coming towards Spidey. the sai attached itself to Spidey's web shooter. '''Spider-Man: What? A magnetic sai? Never thought I see the day. Raiden pulled himself towards Spidey with his Murasama in his foot. The blade stabbed Spidey in the leg. Spider-Man: CRAAAAAAP! Spidey saw Raiden holding on to the blade that was launched into his leg, while he was trying to swing away. In some physics defining way, Spidey managed to down kick Raiden off of him. Leaving Raiden to fall thousands of feet, without his sword, that was still stuck in Spidey's leg. Spider-Man: Don't think that fall will be enough to finish that cyber punk. I gotta think of something fast. He'll manage to find me somehow. '(Music Stops) ---- On Top of Another Skyscraper The setting was changing. The skies were becoming cloudy. It was becoming night time. Spidey landed on top of another building. He took the sword out of his leg. He was holding the sword, observing it. Spider-Man: Alright. Tin man should be here any minute. I thought I've fought some pretty insane foes, but this guy is pretty insane. I see why Logan couldn't handle him. What is it about this sword? I've never seen anything like it. A sword with electric currents coming from it. I wonder-- Spidey was cut off. A blue magnetic force grabbed the Murasama. Spidey looked behind him and saw the still red glowing Raiden behind him, retrieving his Murasama. Jack the Ripper: Heh heh hehehe. Did you really this you could get away from me? Spider-Man: Well, if I said no I'd be lying. So, yes. Jack the Ripper: You know? I've fought some pretty insane things. Vampires, Metal Gears, a nanomachine using Senator. Spider-Man: That's sounds cool. Jack the Ripper: What does? Spider-Man: NANOMACHINES SON! Jack the Ripper: But I've never fought anyone like you. A human with the powers of a spider. Just a crazy thing to fight ya know. Spider-Man: Yeah tell me about it. I never thought I'd fight a red glowing cyber Nick Fury with a sword today. Jack the Ripper: But unfortunately for you, I never let my targets walk away alive. I rip them into shreds. Spider-Man: Well. That's a little graphic. Jack the Ripper: I want you to know that when you die, you at least were a worthy opponent. Spider-Man: Ummm, thanks? Jack the Ripper: So it's time for Jack to let er rip! (Cue Collective Consciousness - Metal Gear Rising Revengance) Pause Raiden equips himself with the bloodlust. Resume Raiden swung the heavy bloodlust at Spidey. But it didn't hit Spidey. It missed. Spider-Man gave a Raiden a shoryuken to the chin. POW! Raiden went flying into the air. Spidey shot a web at Raiden's chest and yanked him back down. BAM! Raiden hit the floor. He got up quickly and swung the bloodlust as fast as he could, but Spidey dodged it again. He gave Raiden a mighty punch to the gut. Oh. I mean where Raiden's gut would be. POW! Again, Raiden fell quickly fell to the ground. He got back up again and swung bloodlust again. He swung it multiple times but Spidey kept dodging. Spider-Man: You know what? Spidey shot hit webs at the Bloodlust. He yanked them out of Raiden's hands, threw them to the ground, and trapped them with his web Spider-Man: I think you should stop playing with these blades. Jack the Ripper: That's not going to keep me away from them. THEY'RE WEBS!! You know how easy it is to rip webs apart. LS + RT(Hold) Raiden dashed towards the bloodlust, which were trapped in the webs. Spidey let him. Raiden tried to rip the webs apart, but he couldn't. They wouldn't rip. Jack the Ripper: What? Spider-Man: I do know how easy it is to rip webs. Do you know how hard it is to rip Spider-Man webs though? Raiden clenched his teeth. Jack the Ripper: D*** YOU!!! ---- QUICKTIME EVENT Raiden dashed towards Spidey. Spider-Man: Hey watch your language. X (Failed to Hit) Raiden threw a punch, but it missed. Spidey punched him in the face. POW! Square in the face. Spidey shot webs in Raiden's face, blinding Raiden. Y'' Spidey dashed towards Raiden, fists clenched. Raiden managed to rip the webbing off of his face. He kicked Spidey in the gut. Spidey was pushed back from the force of the kick. END OF QUICK TIME EVENT ---- The rain began to fall. Spidey lifted his mask over his face. He coughed up blood. '''Jack the Ripper: Have you had enough? The red aura around Raiden faded as he turned back to normal. Raiden: No! Spider-Man: No. But I think your time is up from that little power boost. Raiden: Dang it. Spider-Man: I'm done fighting you rust bucket. I think it's time I finish you off. Raiden slowly took out his Murasama back out. Raiden: Really? Then come at me bro TO BE CONTINUED.... Part 3 Your Memes End Here (Cue Red Sun - Metal Gear Rising Revengance) Both fighters dashed at each other with great speeds. Raiden got in close. '''''X X X X Y Y X RAIDEN SWUNG HIS SWORD AS FAST AS HE COULD. TINGLE Spidey's spider-sense went off. He managed to dodge every attack. PAUSE Raiden equips himself with L'Entranger. RESUME Raiden begins to start swinging the weapon at Spidey. Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Tingle Spidey dodges the attacks again. Spidey shoots his webs at the pole and yanks it out of Raiden's hand. Spidey throws it to the floor and covers it with webs, keeping Raiden from getting to it. Raiden: Alright pal. I think it's I end this. Raiden charges at Spidey with his Murasama. Spider-Man: Me too. RT Raiden enters Blade Mode. He swings the blade at speeds faster than Mach 2000. Spidey dodged all of them. Raiden: That's not possible. Spidey shoots a web string at the Murasama. He jumps over Raiden, ending up behind him, and pulls his web, causing the Murasama to decapitate Raiden. K.O! Spider-Man: Sorry pal. I'm on a tight battle. I didn't expect a cyborg to be that tough. Oh well. GG ---- CODEC CALL INCOMING Kevin: Raiden? Raiden?! RAAAAAAIDEEEEEEEEN! Conclusion (Cue Spiderman Theme Song 1960's) Bolt: Whoa. Didn't see that coming. Rush: This fight was a tough one. Both opponents were definitely a match for each, perhaps the strongest foe both have ever fought. Bolt: So what gave Spidey the win? Rush: First off. Even though Raiden is stronger and tougher than Spidey, Spider-Man deals with foes like that on a daily basis and is tough & agile enough to survive Raiden's assaults. I mean he survives beat downs from the likes of Hulk and Juggernaut, so surely he can survive Raiden's blows if they ever got into a fist fight. Bolt: Speaking of fist fights, if Raiden and Spidey got involved in a fist fight, Spidey would walk away victorious. Raiden may have been trained since he was a child and is highly unpredictable, however Spidey has gone toe to toe with advanced masters of combat, beat them, and Way of the Spider was a perfect way to counter any martial art Raiden could've used. But Rush, the Murasama and mach 2000 speeds should've been enough to finish Spidey. Rush: Actually, whenever Spidey fights foes with weapons he always goes for the disarm them technique and webs up their weapons. It's very easy for Spidey disarm Raiden of any of his weapons and web them up. And considering Spidey's webs are tough enough to restrain the likes of the Hulk, doubt Raiden can break through them. Even if he could, when Spidey's at his best it's nearly impossible for Raiden to land a hit on him. Recall earlier how Spidey was able to dodge multiple attacks moving at the speed of light. Light moves at speeds over 670,000,000 mph. Even if we seriously believed that Raiden was mach 2000, Spidey has dodged attacks that are at least 600x faster. Bolt: And it's very easy to say that Spidey can outsmart Raiden. Spidey is smart enough to disarm bombs that not even Reed Richards or Tony Stark could, and Reed has an IQ of 267 Rush: Overall, Spidey's speed, spidey sense, webbing, and intelligence were able to handle Raiden. And with Raiden's limited fuel, all the lightning could do was delay the inevitable Bolt: Raiden just couldn't keep his head in the game. Rush: The winner is Spider-Man Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Follow up Death Battles